User talk:BCB9614
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Windows 95: The Secret Corrupted Version page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Furbearingbrick (talk) 22:53, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. You're not blocked or banned, but this has been a growing issue. Pages like these are often deleted if they aren’t edited or completed expediently. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 22:58, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Question Welcome to the Wiki! Sure, listen. Near the title of your pasta, you'll see a button that says "Edit". It is button with a pencil. Press it. You will enter the edition window. Look where it says "Source", at the top, near the title. Press it too, and you'll enter Source Mode Once you're there, paste the rest of your story after the last word there is. Add any images you may want to add. And that is it! Press "Publish". And there it is, your story is complete. Tell me when it is done, please, so I remove the Unfinished tag. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 00:09, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Another question There isn't a tangible difference between the methods to update the Article Listing and the User Submissions. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Article_Listing Here you should say a part that says "AL Tutorial". It is similar. The only difference is that you have to find where your username fits. Go to the B section of User Submissions and place your username where it belongs. That is it! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 00:45, May 19, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! I myself are a bit too busy to read it right now, but I'll see if I can get some people to leave a critique. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 01:43, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Warning "Weird" is an admin-only category, meaning only admin users can add or remove it to a page. Please read the Genre Listing rules for further details. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 19:54, May 21, 2013 (UTC)